Soren and Pixel's Very Epic Fanmade Supernoobs Arc
is, as the title suggests, a fanmade Supernoobs story arc by these two dudes. Synopsis A mysterious villain is able to get hold of prototype Battle Balls and turn them for the use of evil. After giving a few to students of Cornbury Middle School and corrupting Soren and Ae-ri's Battle Balls, the rest of the Supernoobs must stop this villain before it's to late. Script Part One (Open on a shot of the Noobs at a cafeteria table.) (Soren does and epic opening and sits at their lunch table) Soren: Hey gamers. (Upon noticing Soren come forth, Ae-ri slams her left fist on the table so loudly it makes Tyler, who is sitting next to her, flinch.) Ae-ri: Soren! We were wondering where you were. Soren: I was just gettin' my lunch and rounding up all the spoons I can find in the hallway. Ae-ri: Spoons? In the hallway? What, were they on the floor or something? Soren: Yeah! Ae-ri: Sweet... wait, (rises from her seat and slams her hands, palm-first onto the table) what... is THAT. (The Noobs jerk their heads around and see the thing.) Soren: What the heck is that!? Ae-ri: You tell me! Soren: I can't! (The camera zooms onto the thing which is,,,,,,,,,, a Black Battle Ball™!) Ae-ri: It looks like... a battle ball. Okay, which one of you left your Battle Ball out in the open?! (Nobody answers Ae-ri's question.) Soren: Doesn't look like any of the battle balls we have, I'm gonna touch it. Ae-ri: But what if it's dangerous? Soren: That's why I'm gonna touch it! (Soren starts inching towards the Black Battle Ball and then picks it up.) (Ae-ri facepalms. Soren smiles and stuffs it in her hat.) Soren: See, nothing bad happened! (Suddenly, Something Bad Happens™.) Ae-ri: Uhh... Soren? Soren: What? Ae-ri: I-Is something wrong? Something seems off to me. Soren: Nope! Ae-ri: Alright, whatever. Must be the after-effects of that mixture of soda, water and orange juice I chugged in one go last night. (The bell rings) Soren: That's my call. Soren out! Ae-ri: There has got to be more to this. How did that Battle Ball show up?! (Cuts to Soren putting the Black Battle Ball next to her own battle ball in her locker. She then shuts it and grabs her books.) (Ae-ri and the other Noobs zip by and notice.) Ae-ri: SOREN! What in the name of thunder are you doing with that thing?! Tyler: Yeah, what she sai- (Suddenly... (literally take a shot every time the word "Suddenly" is said) VIRUS HAPPENS) Soren: Oop, the virus struck! (Soren runs to the locker and grabs the Black Battle Ball instead of her own) Ae-ri (shouting): SOREN! WAIT! YOU TOOK THE WRONG O- Shope: How many times are you going to shout today? Ae-ri: A lot. (Enter the transformation sequence (minus Soren). Soren puts in the Black Battle Ball and gets a transformation like this.) (The Noobs run out of school to fight whatever Monster Of The Week this script brings us. Soren immediately attacks it with the magic of the Black Battle Ball as the rest of the Noobs just look at her.) (Ae-ri loses all focus and is distracted by the magic Soren is using.) Ae-ri: Those powers! I've never seen anything like them! (Soren kicks the monster's butt and removes the virus.) Ae-ri: Hm. She essentially kicked that creature's butt for us. (The other Noobs stay silent and try to piece this wacky-ass puzzle together) Soren: Well that was easy! (THE NEXT DAY...) (Cuts to Soren's house. She is waking up, and immediately feels that something isn't quite right.) Soren: Hmmmmmm, maybe I'm sick or something. I wonder why,,,,,,, (Soren checks her temperature, which is at least 100 degrees.) Soren: MOM! I'M SICK! (Cuts to Cornbury Middle School. Ae-ri is at her desk dicking around with her battle ball. She is concentrating hard on it.) Tyler: Hey, have you seen Soren today? Ae-ri: Nah. (Ae-ri is so wrapped up in the battle ball that she does not make eye contact with Tyler as she speaks.) (Cuts back to Soren, sitting on her couch watching anime.) Soren: Being sick sucks. But at least I can go ahead and watch some anime! (Something is heard in this distance) Soren: Be quiet! I'm watching anime! (The sound grows louder.) (Soren starts to walk towards where the sound is) Soren: I said be qui- (The sound turns out to be coming from the Black Battle Ball Soren took.) Soren: Maybe Ae-ri was right.... (Soren starts to approach it.) (Sudde- no... and thus, Wacky Shit Happens.) (Cut back to Cornbury Middle School. Ae-ri is still dicking around with her Battle Ball when she gets a text from Shope, who is sitting right next to her. Ae-ri opens the text, which says "PUT YOUR BATTLE BALL AWAY. YOU ARE IN CLASS." Ae-ri replies with "No u" and throws her phone back in her schoolbag, Battle Ball still in hand.) (The noobs all get a text from Soren, which says "Hey guys! I'm sick, and right now I'm just approaching that weird Battle Ball that's making noise in my room. See ya when I'm better!".) (Ae-ri gets out her phone and notices the text.) Ae-ri: (shrugging) Oh, that explains everything. Wait WHAT!? (Cuts back to Soren. She grabs the Black Battle Ball and looks at it for a good few seconds while sitting on her bed.) (The ball does nothing during those few seconds.) Soren: Nothing seems wrong, but I got my eye on you! (Soren stores it in her hat and starts to watch anime in her room.) (The ball makes more of those weird-ass noises.) Soren: (Pulls the ball out of her hat) Stop being weird challenge. (Then, the Black Battle Ball starts to basically brainwash Soren.) Soren: Wha? (Soren's eyes get all swirly like what happens when ya get brainwashed.) (Cut back to the noobs, who are frantically sending text messages to Soren. She doesn't reply to any of them.) Ae-ri: Why isn't she responding?! Did she die?! Did something terrible happen?! Did she become a villain pawn?! (Ae-ri continues her rambled screaming, Shope looks at the camera like she's on The Office) Shope: Uh, maybe she's sleeping? Ae-ri: WHO ON EARTH SLEEPS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!? Shope: Sick people, like Soren. Ae-ri: SICK PEOPLE?! Shope: Yes. Sick people. Now will you please stop yelling? You've been yelling since we first made contact today. (In reality, Soren is still looking at the ball, still being brainwashed.) (Soren's eyes grow a bit angrier overtime, and she begins to smirk. Now she's evil (Dun dun dun!)) (Cut back to the school. The school bell rings; everyone runs out faster than you can say "Despacito". They all walk to Soren's house to see what's up.) (They enter into the room Soren lives in.) Ae-ri: S-Soren? Everything okay? (Soren shakes her head 'yes', not making eye contact with Ae-ri while doing this.) Ae-ri: She's not making eye contact... something's up... Soren: (In a monotone voice) Don't worry guys, everything is ok. Ae-ri: (scowls) I don't buy that for a second- Shope: You know, she's acting like you whenever you go through one of your emo ph- (Ae-ri frantically covers her friend's mouth) Ae-ri: N-no one needs to know a-about those! (Soren seems to be looking at something in her hand.) (Ae-ri zips over.) Ae-ri: (skeptical) Whatcha got there? Soren: (Puts the thing behind her back) Nothing. Ae-ri: It looks like... (shouting) A BATTLE BALL! (Soren stuffs it in her pillowcase.) Soren: What do you mean? (Ae-ri fishes it out of the pillowcase) (Soren slaps her hand.) Soren: Nobody TOUCHES that! Ae-ri: But you just did! So you broke your own rule! (Ae-ri laughs and shrugs obnoxiously.) Soren: .......except for me...... Ae-ri: Hm. Very incher-sting. Soren: Anyways, can you guys go please? I am trying to sleep. Ae-ri: Wait a minute... are those... are those swirls in your pupils? Soren: (Thinking) Wait, swirls? What swirls? I don't remember any swirls in my eyes.... (Soren clears her throat.) Soren: No. Ae-ri: (like the guy from that one WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!? vine) Why are you lying? Why are you lying? (Soren seems to flinch as she shifts over close to the pillowcase on the bed. She sticks her hand in as she looks for what she was looking at earlier.) (Ae-ri watches closely and studies Soren's every move. She is concentrating severely, but is interrupted.) Kevin: Yeah, this is boring, and we should leave. Ae-ri: (snarling kinda idk) Shut up! (As Ae-ri is distracted, Soren grabs the thing.) Soren: (Thinking) Gotcha. Ae-ri: (scowling) Now, where wa- Hey! (Ae-ri grabs the thing in Soren's hand.) (Ae-ri looks at the pattern on the Black Battle Ball, and then at the swirls in Soren's pupils.) Ae-ri: Oh crud... they have the same pattern... very fishy. (Soren gets angry, and jumps onto Ae-ri.) Ae-ri: Soren! This is not like you! (Ae-ri struggles and moves around like a fish out of water for 5 solid seconds before Tyler teleports over to where the 2 brawlers are to break up the fight, but they persist. The Blue Bastard™ teleports away.) Soren: Give it back! Ae-ri: Nope! There's something wrong with you, and I believe this ball's the culprit! Soren: No! You don't understand! (Soren snatches it from her and hides it in her hat, smirking evilly.) Ae-ri: Ugh! (Ae-ri gets up and runs to the other Noobs.) Ae-ri: (panting) Something... is up... and I will... stop at nothing... to get to the bottom... of it all... ehh... (Ae-ri falls face first on the floor.) Soren: Oof. Kevin: This is so sad Alexa play Despacito (Soren leaves the room. Ae-ri sneers at her as she walks out. Ae-ri gets back up and swipes the dust off her knees.) Ae-ri: So. I've noticed that the pattern of that Battle Ball was in Soren's pupils too... it's a swirly pattern. Like she's brainwashed or someth- Tyler: You're implying that she's brainwashed, right? (Ae-ri nods.) Shope: But how? (Suddenly, the Battle Ball tries to do the same thing it did to Soren to the other noobs.) Ae-ri: Well ya see my good pal- Oh... (The other Noobs look at the Battle Ball. Ae-ri picks it up and pushes down on the center piece, trying to get it to stop doing what it's doing. Ae-ri then puts it in the pillowcase, so it will stop.) Ae-ri: And Ae-ri saves the day! And now, we go home and forget this all happened. Shope: But what about Soren? This thing brainwashed her and it seems like she won't snap out of it! Ae-ri: Mayhaps we should... (pulls out a mallet) DESTROY IT! (Shope silently shakes her head.) Ae-ri: ......Fine. We can find another way. (Ae-ri thinks for a solid 10 seconds.) Ae-ri: Yeah, I got nothing. Shope: Only time will tell what will happen next. Ae-ri: (smirking) Indeed, Jennifer. Indeed. (The noobs leave, thinking about what the heck just happened.) (Ae-ri has a shocked and frozen look on her face as she walks.) (Cuts back to Soren. She jerks her head into the room and sees that everyone is gone. She hears noises coming from the pillowcase and grabs the ball, smirking.) Soren: This is Soren, reporting in. ???: Soren! Took you long enough. Soren: Yeah, yeah, I'd report in faster if those noobs didn't show up. Anyways, what's my next order? ???: Now, you must wipe them out. (Soren smirks as the unknown lad states his order.) Soren: Yes, yes I will master. (The unknown lad falls silent, and Soren puts the battle ball back under her pillowcase.) Soren: This is gonna be easy (Laughs evilly). Part Two (Cuts to Ae-ri walking. Soren is following her secretly.) Ae-ri: (talking to herself) I wonder what life would be like if we didn't have cars. (Soren walks to her, smiling.) Soren: Hey Ae-ri! How are you? (Ae-ri sneers at Soren and continues going on her way.) Soren: H-hey! What was that for? Ae-ri: Oh... sorry. I'm still a bit upset about what went down between us yesterday. Soren: Ohhhhhhh, yesterday.... Soren: (Thinking) Come on! Get distracted! I have ''to wipe you and the others out! '''Ae-ri': Aaaanyway, I have to leave. Jennifer and I are going to be debating about Steven Universe again. (Ae-ri waves at Soren as she runs forward.) Soren: Welp, there goes my chance to go destroy her.... (Ae-ri keeps on running.) Soren: Great. Just great. Master will flip that I have not wiped one ''of them out! '''Ae-ri': (thinking) Why is it always Steven Universe that we debate about? (Suddenly, Soren trips Ae-ri, smirking.) Soren: (Thinking) Why not destroy all of them when you can have one join you? Ae-ri: Hey! What was that for!? Soren: Oh, for no reason~ Ae-ri: You don't just trip someone for no reason! (Soren giggles evilly and smirks at Ae-ri.) (Ae-ri scowls and walks away.) Soren: Hey! (Soren grabs Ae-ri's arm and starts to get something out of her hat with the other hand) Ae-ri: What do you want from me so badly that you won't let me leave?! Soren: I want you to look at this. (Soren pulls out the ball from last night and smirks.) Ae-ri: (looks at it for a split second.) Okay, I looked at it. Can you let go now? Soren: No! (Soren tugs Ae-ri to look closer at the ball. It starts to do that brainwashing mumbo jumbo it did to Soren the other day.) (SUDD- and thus, Ae-ri Becomes Evil. T.Ae-ri, if you will.) Soren: (Laughing evilly) One down, four to go! Better tell master about this! (Ae-ri smirks at Soren.) Soren: (Speaking into the ball) Hey master! I know you said to wipe them out, but I kinda brainwashed one of them. ???: Perfect. Soren: (Speaking into the ball) Thanks master! (To Ae-ri) What now? Ae-ri: (shrugs) Soren: I guess we have to either: destroy the other noobs or brainwash them to join us. Ae-ri: Destroying them sounds too hardcore. We should brainwash 'em instead. Soren: Off we go to brainwash them! Ae-ri: Heck yeah! Soren: Before we do so, have one of these. They will come pretty handy when we try to brainwash them. (Soren hands Ae-ri another one of those battle balls.) Ae-ri: And-a thank you. (Ae-ri slams that battle ball into her chest.) Soren: (To Ae-ri) Alright, now let's go! (Into the ball) Master, change of plans! How about me and Ae-ri try and brainwash the other noobs? Imagine what you can do with them under your control! ???: ...I'll allow it. Soren: Sweet! (Ae-ri smiles and says nothing kek) Soren: Alright, NOW we can go! Ae-ri: Yeah! (Soren and Ae-ri run off.) (Cuts to whereever the heck Shope is. Ae-ri slams in unexpectedly, and does this pose but with the >:3 face.) Shope: Let me guess, another emo phase? Category:SuperNoobs